Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying photos and an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for successively displaying photos which are successively captured in a burst mode.
Description of Related Art
In early days, cameras adopting soft films are used for taking pictures and recording static pictures, however, the images cannot be viewed immediately after being shot, and furthermore, additional time and money must be spent on developing the films into photos. Therefore, in the coming digital era, the cameras in early days have been gradually replaced by digital cameras, which are capable of viewing images in real time, and even directly transmitting the images to the connected printing machine, so as to develop into photos.
While the camera is operated in a burst mode, continue photos are successively shot so that the continue movements of the shot object can be well recorded by the continue photos. However, when perceiving the photos shot in the burst mode, the user only can perceive the photos one by one so that it is hard for the user to perceive the continue movement of the shot object in the continue photos, which forfeits the purpose and the entertainment of taking continue photos in the burst mode.